Just a Minor Freak Out
by ImGladYouFoundThatFunny
Summary: Naley FLUFF; slightly AU; set before 'Just a Few More Days'.


**Just a Minor Freak-Out**

Haley lifted her head out of her hands when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Haley?" she heard Nathan call out, searching for her.

"In the bathroom," she called back. She sat up straighter, quickly running her hands over her face and through her hair. Nathan knocked on the door before cracking it open a little.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure," she said, trying to sound normal, but her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Hey babe," he said, walking into their bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Lucas just left, and he said he wanted to take Jamie to go visit Karen and Lilly with him. And yes, I gave him the car seat, the diaper bag, the food, the bottles, the pacifier, the blanket- everything. They'll be back tonight. Which means," he said, kneeling in front of her and leaning his arms on her legs, "That we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, reaching one hand up to rest on her neck, his thumb running across the soft skin of her jaw. Pulling away after awhile, he gave her a questioning look.

"Can I ask why you're sitting on top of the toilet?"

And with that simple, teasing question, Haley's demeanor was gone. Her eyes watered, and her shoulders began to shake from holding in sobs. Looking at Nathan's face and seeing the look of pure shock and worry only made her cry harder.

Nathan wasted no time in standing and scooping Haley up in his arms. He carried her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, setting her down gently on their bed. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side and draping her legs over his. She pressed her face into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. After a few moments, she looked up at him.

"Hales?"

"I'm sorry, I feel like such an idiot. It's just that…Jamie…not even a year…and now…I don't…" she broke off, burying her face back into his chest once more.

His hand moved up and gently tilted her chin until she was looking at him again. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Hales, whatever it is, you know I'm there for you, right?"

He sniffled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked calmly, but when she looked in his eyes she saw that he was freaking out. She felt bad for making him freak out, but she loved him for trying not to show it. She leaned in and kissed him softly, letting him know not to worry, before climbing off the bed and walking back into the bathroom to get what she needed.

She slid it into the pocket of her hoodie as she walked back to the bed, climbing in to sit next to him. Once she was settled, she pulled it out from the pocket and set it in his hands, looking at his face to gauge his reaction.

Nathan flipped the box over and saw the words 'Pregnancy Test' written across the front in big, bold letters. He turned his head to look at Haley, who was watching him with her arms folded across her stomach as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I haven't taken it yet," she said, answering the question she saw in his eyes. "But I'm a week late for my period, and…I just, felt it, you know? It's the same way I felt when I thought I was pregnant with Jamie, and when I realized that, I also realized that Jamie is only nine months old and that if I am pregnant, he'll only be a year and a half when he gets a sibling. That's two under two, Nate, and-"

She was cut off by his finger pressing against her lips. "Shh," he said, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. "It's all going to work out, babe."

"But Nathan, I don't think I'm ready to go through another pregnancy yet, let alone go through labor again. It hurts, Nathan, in case you didn't know," she stated.

"I faintly remember you saying that over and over and over…and over. Only with much more colorful language," he said, causing her to laugh. He always knew how to lighten the mood when she was freaking out, and it only made her love him more.

"Here," he said, handing the box back to her. "You go take it, and we'll wait for the results together, okay?"

She nodded her head and began to climb off the bed, but Nathan grabbed her loosely around the wrist and tugged her back to him so that she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach like he did when she was pregnant with Jamie.

"Hales, I know you're scared, okay? But we can handle it. Besides, we always said we wanted more kids, right? So what if this one comes a little sooner than planned? Look how good Jamie turned out to be for us, huh?" he whispered into her ear, his thumbs running circles across her now flat stomach. He kissed her on the temple, and with that courage, Haley climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Two minutes later, Haley reemerged from the bathroom, box in hand.

"In five minutes, we'll know," she said as she handed the box to Nathan.

"C'mere," he said, and she allowed him to pull her into his lap once again. "I love you," he said against her temple. "Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant with Jamie?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"And how I stormed out?"

She nodded once again.

"Not gonna happen ever again, Hales. Ever. Okay? I was such an idiot to even think for a second that I could do anything, be anything, without you, and I don't want you to ever doubt that I'm here, alright?"

Her head nodded up and down again.

"You wanna know something else?"

Once again, she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, smiling.

"You know that freaked out feeling I got when I first found out about Jamie?"

Beginning to feel a bit like a child, she nodded again.

"When you showed me that box and I saw that it was a pregnancy test, none of that was there. I was so happy with the thought that you could be pregnant again. I'll be ecstatic if in," he paused to look at the clock on their nightstand, "two minutes and twenty-two seconds, we look at that test and it's positive."

She moved back so she could look at him, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth.

"Really?" she asked, pressing her forehead against hers. "Cause I'm freaking out here."

"I know you are, and yes, really. I love you, and I love Jamie, and I will love all of our children, no matter if one of them comes in nine months or in two years."

"You are so amazing, you know that?" Haley asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Really. You always know how to calm me down and keep me from freaking out." She said, kissing him once more. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, glancing at the clock. "Now, are you ready to find out?"

She placed her hands on his, stilling them.

"Wait just a minute. You've said all these wonderful things and I need to let you know that even though I was freaking out earlier, it wasn't because I don't want more kids. I do, and I will be ecstatic, too, if I am pregnant. I just wasn't sure how we were going to handle things, you know? School, Jamie, basketball, working… but I know that you're there for me, and I hope you know I'm there for you, and that I can't wait to have more children with you, okay? I love you, Nate."

"I love you too," he said, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "Now, what do you say we look at this test?"

She nodded and took her hands from off of his, allowing him to pull the test from where she had hidden it in the box. He looked at it, not allowing his face to give anything away, and turned the stick over so that she could see as well.

Positive.

She grinned, happy tears forming in her eyes. When she looked at him, he was smiling as well, and a tear was trickling down his face. She leaned forward to kiss it away before leaning back to look at him again.

"You're pregnant," he said, beaming.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

"We're pregnant," he said, and before she could even process the words had come out of his mouth, his hands were resting at the back of her head, pulling her in close to him. His lips were on hers in a passionate, yet full of love kiss that conveyed to her all the things he wanted to say.

When air became an issue, they separated. She rested her forehead against his once more, and he brought his hands to rest on her stomach.

"When is it that you'll start to show?"

"Um, in a few months."

"I can't wait."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What? I love when you start getting that baby bump," he said, his hands still on her stomach, "You're carrying our child, and I love when I can finally see that. And I love when the baby kicks, too- being able to feel it inside you. Those are my two favorite parts. That, and you look even more sexy when you're pregnant."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. When she looked back at him, he had a very thoughtful, concerned look in his eye.

"What?"

"We need to find a good doctor and make an appointment, and we need to get you vitamins, and we need to get rid of all the coffee in the house," he said, laughing at the pout that formed on her lips before kissing it away. "And we need to call my mom, and your parents, and Brooke and Peyton and…"

"Nate." Haley said, interrupting him. When he stopped talking, she smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "We can do all that planning in the morning, okay? Right now, let's celebrate. What do you say to that?" she said, moving her hands to behind his head and just barely brushing her lips over his.

"I say hell yes," he said against her mouth before leaning up and capturing her lips in his own, flipping them over so he was leaning over her. "I love you, Haley Scott."

"I love you, too."

**So, what do you think? **


End file.
